The Fire Kindled Within
by LoveKura
Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire Kindled Within**

My first story so be nice to me (but I will accept all reviews).

Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Beyond the Kingdom of Lord Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen lays the territory of "The Unknown". During the Demon History, "The Unknown" was once the feared abyss of the Demon World, whoever or whatever falls into the terrain, will disappear completely. Many demons, most of all S-class demons sought to conquer "the Unknown". Sadly, no one has returned.

Many years have passed; The Dark tournament and the Demon tournament have ended and peace has been restored to the three worlds. No one remembered the myth of "The Unknown". They might have thought that it was just a deep hole or a void where no one has ever survived because of its deep volume or it is just a make-believe story to scare low-class demons. They thought wrong.

Far into the deep hole is a thousand of vortexes, these vortexes lead to different dimensions; some may lead to the center of the earth or some into a mouth of a volcano but only one vortex will lead to the real Kingdom of "The Unknown".

The Unknown kingdom is a prospered territory; these people also known as the "Dwellers" have never met war and catastrophes and so they never knew how to defend themselves. Because of being feeble, the "Kind Ones" or their rulers vowed to their Goddesses that they will protect their Kingdom from the outside world.

Their ancestors prayed to their Goddesses;_ Fuji_, the Goddess of Wind, _Haniko_, the Goddess of Earth, _Isai_, the Goddess of water, _Suta_, the Goddess of lightning, and their most powerful Goddess, _Hinokami_, the Goddess of The Blazing Flame, to create a diversion to outsiders who try to enter their Kingdom. The Goddesses agreed with this but on three conditions.

First, the "Dwellers" will ALWAYS worship the Goddesses. Second, the "Kind Ones" will never go against the Conduct of the Goddesses. And lastly, the line of "Kind Ones" that go against the second condition will experience a curse which will cause the fall of the Unknown Kingdom.

The Conduct of the Goddesses only revolved one topic. A "Dweller" can never be with a "Kind One". They can only relate with one another; share thoughts, ideas, and many more. But it cannot go farther than that. The Unknown Kingdom thought that it will be an easy task until a certain female "dweller" met the prince of the "Kind Ones" who then eloped and gave birth to five beautiful daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fire Kindled Within**

This is my second chapter! I know the Prologue was short but I will try to make it a little longer.

Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Reunion again<p>

Yusuke and Keiko are walking down the park hand in hand. Everything seemed perfect for them. You can tell it from the way they talk, they move, they expressed, everything. Life was beautiful for them at that moment.

It had been one year since the Demon Tournament ended. Yusuke promised himself to be with Keiko. They would sometimes walk from his house to hers, stroll in the park, or even just sit down by the lake watching the sunset. He needs to make up the time he lost while he left Keiko in the Human world.

Yes, the ex- spirit detective was enjoying the time of his life.

Yusuke dragged Keiko to a bench n the middle of the park where the sunset is visible. He was enjoying that single moment when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yusuke!" yelled the voice from above.

It only took two seconds for Yusuke to pull Keiko out of the way the unidentified falling object. That unidentified flying object had a blue hair and ferry cotton pink eyes.

"Botan?" said Yusuke and Keiko in unison.

In less than a second, Botan gave Keiko a very big hug and cried, "It's so wonderful to see you again" A year is just too long! I missed your brown hair, Keiko! Oh, this is just wonderful jolly day!"

Yusuke cannot help it but laugh at the face of Keiko. "Hey Botan, he yelled, forgetting something?" He sometimes agreed that the ferry girl could be annoying sometimes but she was correct, a year is just too long.

"Of course not," said Botan with a wide grin. She then wiped her teary eyes and gave Yusuke his hug.

"I missed you too," he told her. Botan released herself from their hug and continued to grin. She really missed them. All those times where they would fight, shout at each other, share jokes, all of it. She wants to have it back.

But that feeling only lasted for a slight time when Yusuke asked lazily, "Alright Botan, let's get down to business, I know Koenma would not let us have a peaceful life, so what is his order?"

"Always straight to the point, aren't we Yusuke?" she said with her eyes on the ground. She paused and finally looked up at the couple. "Koenma has received a message from the Demon world, he-"

"Demon world, again?"

Both eyes of Yusuke and Botan looked at Keiko whose eyes are about to tear up.

Keiko understood that there are three worlds in her universe. She understood how it works. But everything was already perfect for them. She does not want to wait again; she is afraid, she might lose him again.

"Oh, Keiko" consoled Botan. But it did not work. Keiko's tears began to burst.

"How long will it be? One year? Two Years? A century?" she cried. "I cannot take this anymore, I...I..."

"I will be fine", Yusuke told her as he hugged her.

Botan was shocked. She did not know that Yusuke can easily comfort someone who is in the verge of crying.

Yusuke, on the other hand, really does not know how to comfort but he knows how to make her understand. He might be the ex- spirit detective, but it does not mean that he and his loved ones are far from danger.

"It's just a small mission, **right**, Botan?" He gave a stress in the word, right, to make sure that his ferry friend gets the idea.

Botan looked confused. She has not given any information to Yusuke, and besides the mission is a huge one.

She looked a Yusuke's face who was already giving death glares at her.

_What the hell, Botan, SAY YES! _Yusuke yelled in his mind.

"Of course, Keiko, it is just an easy task," Botan cheerfully said. "In fact, he will be home before you-mmpph"

Yusuke suddenly clamped his hand over her hand and whispered to her, "Do not give her too much hopes, I know that his mission will be a difficult one. I also know that Hiei and Kurama are aleady waiting for us, right?"

"Oh My Gosh!" shouted Botan

We need to hurry, Koenma told me to fetch you and Kuwabara as soon as possible! Come on we need to hurry!"

"Geez," Yusuke grumbled. He knew that toddler was annoying, VERY ANNOYING. But he must admit he also missed his favourite demons.

And With a last farewell to Keiko, he and Botan rushed towards Kuwabara's house.

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah, the three of them will enter a portal that will lead them to Spirit world. The End.<strong>

**Chapter 3 coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fire Kindled Within**

Hello everyone. Here is the third chapter. ENJOY!

Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>Ch 3: Explanations<p>

Yusuke whistled as they entered Spirit world. "Nothing have changed much." He explained.

Botan let out a sigh. Yes, Yusuke was correct. Nothing has changed in Demon world. There are still hundreds of ogres running around like madmen while shouting and papers flying around.

"The mission you will be entering caused confusions throughout the three worlds," told Botan. She paused as a pile of paper flew passed their heads. "Hence, she continued. More paper work and more stress to Koenma."

Yusuke gave Botan a sheepish grin. "Concerned for the little toddler, eh Botan?"

"Shut up Yusuke!" yelled Botan. It can't be helped, the little ferry girl is quite attached to the great ruler of Spirit World and so it was just right for her to be concerned.

Yusuke and Kuwabara can't help it but laugh. It was there first time seeing Botan so flustered for a little thing. Botan used to laugh at them when they were at the Dark Tournament, now its payback time.

"Alright boys, silent yourselves," said Botan whose face has still a tint of cherry pink. Botan then pressed a buzzer and said, "Botan here and the boys are ready to enter."

After a few seconds, the huge double doors opened. But before Botan can walk in, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in shouting at the top of their lungs in unison, "WE'RE HOME, TODDLER!"

A small chuckle was heard at the end of the room. "Koenma was right, both of you have not changed at bit."

Yusuke's eyes travelled around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hey Kurama, nice to see yo-ouch!"

Yusuke was holding his head which was about to have a large bump. Botan held her oar tightly as she shouted, "You could have at least showed some manners! Even if you are the descendant of a powerful demon, it does not make you above-"

"That is enough, Botan," a squeaky voice said.

"But sir-," complained Botan but she was cut off by the Prince of the spirit world.

"Besides, I am used to his insults"

"Ha", exclaimed a voice from the dark.

"That is not funny, Hiei," retorted Koenma. Hiei just stared at him, as if he was nothing but a piece of trash. Koenma sighed; there was no point in arguing with Hiei. It is best to leave it aside.

"Hey, why is shortie here anyway?" Kuwabara looked at Koenma as he waited for an answer. But before Koenma could answer his question, Hiei answered back to him.

"I'd rather not tell," he sneered. "Your little brain might not handle the information". Hiei paused as he looked at the face of the human. Kuwabara was now burning with rage. Hiei could not resist but smirk at the reaction of his teammate. He did detest this human who kept on showing off his idiocy throughout the world but he slightly admit that he missed angering the buffoon.

"Hiei was brought here by the orders of Mukuro," Koenma finally explained. His head is already having a migraine and he wanted this day to finish early.

This made Kurama's ears perked up. "Mukuro?" he asked. He placed his hand under his chin. "Then this means, the Demon World is connected to this mission."

"Yes, and a grave future might occur to all words; human, Spirit, and Demon, if not protected immediately," explained Koenma with a melancholy voice.

And with this, Koenma got the attention of the detectives; even Hiei, who was now near his team mates rather than leaning in the wall. They were all anxious to know their mission and what enemies await them.

"Ogre!" yelled Koenma. "Are the things that I ordered ready?"

A blue ogre with a horn entered their presence. He was carrying a carton of pizza. "Here you go sir. The pizza you have ordered."

A snicker was heard from the gang.

"POP" I guessed a nerve popped in Koenma's head. And at that instant he was trembling; trembling with fury.

"Koenma sir, are you alright? I know, you might be freezing, wait for me sir, I will fetch your favourite blanket" told Ogre to Koenma who was about to burst.

A chorus of snickers were now heard.

Koenma cannot take it anymore. Before Ogre can go out of the room, his horn was pulled by Koenma. "You idiot, FOOL**, IMBECILE**! Not only you fetched me the wrong item but also humiliated me." shouted Koenma into the ear of the dazed ogre.

"Fetch me the **right** item, **now**." said Koenma who was trying his best to soothe his anger. After a few minutes, Ogre returned with a small worn out basket. "At last," exclaimed Koenma.

"Are we going for a picnic or something, Koenma," asked Yusuke with a sly grin.

"Funny Yusuke, but no," replied Koenma with a sarcastic tone.

Koenma then asked the four, "Have you heard of the Unknown?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fire Kindled Within**

Damn. Did not know making a fanfic was so freaking hard. Well, here is the next chappie. ENJOY

Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Are we going for a picnic or something, Koenma," asked Yusuke with a sly grin. _

"_Funny Yusuke, but no," replied Koenma with a sarcastic tone._

_Koenma then asked the four, "Have you heard of the Unknown?"_

Ch 4: The Mission

Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened.

"Hn. A myth that was famous throughout the land of Demon world. I heard it once from Mukuro." said Hiei with a neutral voice.

"Yes, it was a known myth. But, what does the Unknown have to do with the mission?" questioned Kurama. He was indeed intrigued with the topic of the Unknown. When he lived his life as the bandit, Youko, he has heard a lot of stories about the Unknown. He was skeptical when he heard that even S-class demons never returned.

"Ugh, guys, I might have not heard of the Unknown you're talking about" explained Kuwabara.

"Baka"

"Watch it, shrimp" replied Kuwabara to Hiei. But Kuwabara knows that he does not have a clue on what they are talking about. He never heard of such myth. He doesn't even know what a myth is!

"Fill us up, Koenma," told Yusuke to the prince. Koenma nodded as he opened the casket. This mission will have a long explanation, indeed.

"Well, for your information, "The Unknown" is a deep hole and believe it or not, whoever enters that hole will never see the light of day again. Koenma paused to see the reaction of his group. Yusuke and Kuwabara both had their mouths wide open. He can't help but make a small chuckle at that image but he quickly got over it and continued his story.

"I made many attempts to send some of my workers to investigate but I have not received any news from them at all."

"Crappy workers" he heard Yusuke whisper to Botan.

He decided not to make a comment or reaction and continued his explanation. "I have been always intrigued to know what kinds of demons are living in that hole and I also have thought of going there myself" He made a dramatic pause and said in a very low voice, "but I did not expect the Unknown to come to me."

He heard gasps around the room.

Kurama was first to break the shock. "Then you know the secret of the Unknown." It was more of a declaration than a question.

"Yes" was all Koenma answered. He then expected a rude comment from either Yusuke or Kuwabara but all he got was a silent response. He can tell from that silence that they want to know more.

"The Unknown is a kingdom that is ruled under a ruler, in other words, a king and a queen. The reasons why we have not received any notice from my workers are because of thousand of vortexes that protect the kingdom and each vortex can lead to a totally different dimension. Only one leads to their Kingdom"

"So you mean it is like a thousands of portals that are mixed o jumbled?" asked Yusuke. He was definitely pumped up to know more. He wants to know more! It was his first time hearing such kingdoms and demons.

"You are correct Yusuke," replied Koenma.

"Hn. How pathetic." said Hiei. Now all eyes are on him and then he asked with a dry voice, "Would it not be easy to track the correct vortex by tracking down the energy of the demons inhabiting the area?

"Many demons have tried that, Hiei" replied Koenma. Hiei was surprised at this. "Their Kingdom is not only protected by vortexes but also a barrier which disables an outsider to track their kingdom"

"Yes, their ancestors are really knowledgeable, even though they have not stepped out of their realm. Their Goddesses, who represent nature elements, helped them by creating those vortexes. But they are not like the demons you usually encounter in Demon World. They are almost like humans, they are civilized and they do not know how to fight."

Koenma paused for a moment to breathe in some air and he continued. "Like I said, they do not posses such powerful abilities, except for five chosen demons."

"So you mean-" Kuwabara started blabbering but Koenma cut him off.

"Let me finish," he said strictly. "Where was I, Oh yes, the Unknown Kingdom had rules that they should always follow. I don't exactly know the rules but the parents of the chosen ones disobeyed it and thus they were despised by their people. This led the people to kill one another and this also led them into killing the rulers and their children; mayhem conquered their once known peaceful land. A curse was laid upon them" finished Koenma as he looked at the basket with sad eyes.

"This basket, said Koenma as he held the basket up for others to see, "was left at my doorstop with four other children."

"Hn"

"So"

"You"

"Mean"

"Yes. The chosen five has survived the massacre with the help of their parents."

"Well, where the hell are they?" asked the surprised Yusuke.

"They are now living currently at Human World but I will ask them to move to Genki's temple in a short while. On the other hand, all of you will be taking turn to protect one of the chosen ones."

"Only one?" asked Hiei.

Koenma quickly answered Hiei's question. He was already having a headache; he wants this to end, already. "Genki will explain it to all of you. And so you need to be prepared. After two days, report back here and Botan will all lead you to the temple. Dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fire Kindled Within**

PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know how to improve m writing skills.

BTW, ENJOY!

Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Koenma quickly answered Hiei's question. He was already having a headache; he wants this to end, already. "Genki will explain it to all of you. And so you need to be prepared. After two days, report back here and Botan will all lead you to the temple. Dismissed."_

Ch 5: Only Me

Genki's temple

(OC's POV)

"_Kill that child! She is not meant to live! Kill her"_

"_Please, take my life instead! Spare the life of my daughter!"_

"_DIE!"_

I quickly sat up from my futon. I was sweating in my forehead and so I wiped it away with my right hand as I clutched my chest with my left. I hate these dreams, it keeps on reminding of my past; my family's past.

"Beep. Beep. Beep". _Damn._ I quickly turned off my alarm and paced into the bathroom to freshen up.

I quickly ran out of my room and continued towards the hallway. I was wearing my jacket over my purple tank top when I saw Yukina waving at me. "Good Morning Sa-" she said but I quickly cut her off. "Mornin'!" I yelled as I passed by her.

_Damn, sorry Yukina. I am so late; she will kill me._ I glanced at my wrist watch. _Only 30 seconds left. _I speed up my run and turned around the corner. _10 more seconds. _Then I saw the door to her room. I smiled to myself, I was definitely going to make it…but I guess I said that too late. As I started to slow down, I started to slip.

So I guess you get the picture. I started slipping on the damn floor, I skidded on the damn floor and I entered her room in a different way, fly-through-the-door-way.

"What kind of idiot are you? You could at least enter an old ladies room with manners!" Master Genkai shouted at me as she looked at the hole in her sliding door. "By the way, you are 0.5 seconds late, you know what's the punishment." She added.

"Sorry, I told her quietly, I forgot to set my alarm clock." I closed my eyes, hoping that she will buy my lie. She gave a heavy sigh and turned her back on me. "Better set it right or I will be the one waking you up." And she left. I smiled as she turned the corner, Master Genkai was something else; I was the type of person who does not trust a person completely without getting to know them inside and out; I mean it, inside and out but here I am, completely comfortable in a place with a person whom I only met for two days.

"That went well," said a silky voice.

"Agreed," replied three voices in unison.

I growled in frustration; I'd rather take ten of Genkai's punishment than be humiliated by my own annoying sisters. But I guess the Gods must hate me and gave me four older sisters that **love** to torment me every day of their lives.

"I guess you saw us, right?" I asked. A girl with black hair like mine and icy blue eyes said cheerfully, "Yup, **everything, **from your stunt to your "little talk" with Master Genkai". By the time she mentioned the word "stunt", I was fuming but she continued, "Your face was so priceless when it smacked unto the door." A chorus of laughter was heard after that.

This time I was about to burst. "Shut up" I shouted at them as I grabbed a bowl and dumped cereal in it. Pure silence was heard as I ate my cereal. Well, I can't blame it, my sisters and I only arrived here and we are "in hiding". I remembered Koenma telling us that our existence should not be felt by the Demon world. I held my lava necklace (1) which was a gift of my father to me when I was only one year old. He promised me that through that necklace, my sisters and I will be safe. But the life we are living now is not safe. We are here, hiding from the world, hiding from greedy demons, we are nothing! I just stared at my bowl but I was distracted when one of my sisters asked me, "Will you eat or just stare at the damn bowl?" I quickly snapped out of my trance and I quietly placed my bowl in the sink. _I need to get out of here fast._

But before I could leave, my older sister approached me and reminded, "Remember that Koenma's team will meet us, I still don't know the complete detail but I think they will be our new bodyguards.

I nodded my head as I went out the door. I breathe in some air and in less than a second, I disappeared.

At the bottom of the stairs (of the temple)

"Damn that Koenma!" yelled Yusuke. He wants to make sure that his favourite toddler gets the message that he hates stairs.

"Come now boys. Everyone is waiting for us," whined Botan. "Besides, you don't want to have a lecture from Genkai," she added. And with this Yusuke ran towards the stairs while shouting, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Baka" replied Hiei. Kurama only chuckled. Yes, everyone was now ready.

When they reached halfway of the staircase, Yusuke suddenly blurted out, "Hey Guys (Kurama and Hiei), what more do you know about the "chosen ones?"

Hiei remained silent. He left his friend to do the talking. "I'm sorry Yusuke but as Koenma said, we cannot get further information until we meet them.

Yusuke only nodded and said with a wide grin, "Bummer, and here I thought I was the famous one."

"Come on guys, we still have halfway to go," whined Kuwabara. "My dear sweet Yukina, wait for me!" he shouted as he raced up the stairs.

The rest of the group just followed the trail left by Kuwabara but none of them noticed the red dark eyes that spied on them.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fire Kindled Within**

Alrighty! The next Chappie. (Seriously having fun writing stories). Sigh…I want cookies!

BTW, ENJOY!

Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The rest of the group just followed the trail left by Kuwabara but none of them noticed the red dark eyes that spied on them._

Ch 6: Get-To-Know

"Welcome to hell," greeted Genkai to the group that had entered he temple with a smirk.

"Back at you old lady," replied Yusuke. He gave her a very wide grin. She might be a pain in a neck but he gotta admit that seeing the old lady brought back the memories he had with her.

"Come on, you slackers,** they** are waiting for you" told Genkai to Yusuke and to the others. And with that, she got the full attention of everybody. "Let's go," she said as she opened the door where four girls sat in silence.

In the forest

(OC's POV)

"Damn IT!" I guess shouting is the only option when you are surrounded by ugly demons. I surveyed the scene I am in. Ten demons, _Hardly seems fair._

"It's the chosen one, kill her!" shouted a hawk demon.

"I want her head, "yelled another.

I can't believe that they sensed my demon energy. I was just meditating in a nearby stream when these pathetic fools showed up. I then looked at my watch. _Shit. I am late…again._ I then slashed my katana at them. I chopped ten heads, nice. And one by one, my enemies fell down. I smirked as I cleaned my katana from their blood. _Another fight, well done._

I quickly jumped on the nearest tree and ran towards the temple.

Back at Genki's Temple

"Welcome," four girls said in unison as the spirit detectives entered the room.

But before anyone can greet back, Genkai sternly asked the group, "where is the "pest"?" It was seen by the whole YYH group that the four girls tensed. Seeing that no one answered, Genki motioned the group to sit down. "Alright let's play get-to-know." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Start it, dimwit"

Yusuke stood up and gave a sly smile. "Name's Yusuke, the ex-spirit detective of Spirit world. I have helped a lot of mission for the toddler a.k.a. kicking demon butts, and did I mention that I was the ex-detective?"

Chuckles are heard from the group of girls. Yusuke felt triumphant that she made them smile and laugh. But it was still expected that Genki's knuckles would meet his head. The chuckles turned to chorus of laughter. When Genkai seemed cooled down she finally sat straight and said, "Next."

Kuwabara's eyes shimmered, it was his chance. And so he stood up and he said, "For your information ladies, I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara and I am your honest and loyal bodyguard. Just call me and I will be always there." SILENCE…..MORE SILENCE. Genki's sigh broke the eerie silence, "Next."

Kurama cleared his throat and simply said, "It is an honour to meet you. I am Kurama but my human name is called Shuichi Minamino." One girl was about to ask more about his human name when a voice spoke up, "Hiei."

Kurama smiled when he saw the girl tilted their head. "That's Hiei, he explained as he pointed towards the fire apparition, "he is a man of few words." He felt the glare Hiei was giving off but he pushed that away when Genkai suddenly spoke up, "Alright girls, you're next."

Genkai then suddenly looked at the empty seat next to her. She was definitely going to punish her favourite "pest". She can't help it but smile, she was really like her.

The woman with black hair that reached only up to her shoulder blades and weird but intimidating silver eyes stood up. "Nice to meet all of you, I am the oldest sister in our family. I am Hana Amakura," she ended her last sentence with a gorgeous smile.

"How old are you?" asked Yusuke. Before Hana can answer his question, Kuwabara suddenly punched Yusuke in his gut. "What the hell, Kuwabara!"

"Come on Urameshi, at least ask a decent question to the pretty girls," replied Kuwabara with a slight blush. Yes, he was really the "loyal and honest bodyguard". "It's alright, exclaimed Hana, "I am currently twenty-five years old." Yusuke and Kuwabara was in shock and awe. She definitely looked like nineteen or twenty.

The woman with clear gray eyes and waist length black hair next to Hana cleared her throat. "I am, um, Kiri Amakura," whispered Kiri. She then looked at her hands which were laid on her lap. She felt queasy as everyone stared at her. "She is the shy type," told Genkai to everyone. Kiri was surprised at the sudden save of Genkai. She just gave her a smile which was answered back by a nod.

Everyone now has their attention to the remaining girls. Surprisingly, both of them stood at the same time.

"The name is Nanoha Amakura," she excitedly said as she twirled her curled black hair. She then stared at her other sister with her dark brown eyes. "Call me Mara Amakura, she squealed as she winked at the boys with her icy blue eyes. After that they both sat down and waited for Genkai's next move.

Genkai looked at the empty spot next to her, she closed her eyes; slightly annoyed. And noticing that **she** won't be back soon, she stood up. "That's all for today. You will learn more about them during dinner." said Genkai as she started walking off. "Wait," mumbled Hiei in a bored tone. "I thought there were five of them?" He then stared at Genkai waiting for a reply.

"Uhmm," started Kiri but she was cut off when the door flew open. Eveyone's eyes were on a short girl, they noticed that she had black hair like her sisters' only that it reached her middle back but what caught their attention were the dark red eyes that met their eyes. "Name's Sakura, she said bluntly, "Try calling me Cherry and your dead."

"Sakura, yelled Hana (the oldest) at her younger sister, have respect, this is your bodyguards."

"Don't need them", she retorted back. "I will wash", she simply said as she left them.

"That girl," murmured Genkai. She smiled as she went out of the room. Sakura reminded her of someone close to her heart.

The group was left with the four girls staring at the way their sister went. Hana broke the silence, "We are really sorry for my sister's rude behaviour; she is always like that to strangers but she will open up….soon." She bowed slightly waiting for their reply.

"Yes, Sakura is always like that," explained Botan. She remembered the day Koenma assigned Botan to look after the girls. All of them, except Sakura, gave her a warm greeting. But as time passed, Sakura started talking to her and asked a lot from her.

"Nah, its fine; all of you are okay in my book, said Yusuke with a thumbs up to the girls, who gave him warm smiles.

"Now how about we get to know more about each other?" asked Kurama. He has a lot of questions to each girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fire Kindled Within**

So here it is…THE 7th chapter! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!. Sigh…I still want cookies!

BTW, ENJOY!

Summary: A new demon will be awakened, a demon with a heart which can cause mayhem through the three worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. The gang now needs to find this demon and protect it, but where is the demon located?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Now how about we get to know more about each other?" asked Kurama. He has a lot of questions to each of the girls. _

Ch 7: The Past is the Past

Sakura just finished freshening up when she heard chorus of laughter in the living room. She quietly peeked into the scene. Of course, she recognized her sisters; Hana, Kimi, Nanoha, and Mara, and also Botan and Yukina. She fixed her gaze at the four strangers that sat with them. One has a slick hair and wore a green jumpsuit. "That's right, I have beaten a lot of demons," Slick said. "Hey, I also helped!" yelled a tall guy with an Elvis hairdo and he wore a light blue jumpsuit. Sakura examined him, _Human. _She then focused her eyes on a charming fella, he had red hair and wore a pink uniform. _He smells fishy…also the guy next to him. _Then she met crimson eyes. Sakura then quickly hid herself from the wall. She can't explain why, but her heart was pounding fast. _What is this?_ She clutched hert-shirt, _Calm down…Calm down. _

"What are you doing down there, Sakura?"

Sakura quickly looked up and saw Botan's worried look. "Oh, nothing, just dizzy," she replied. She smiled at her hoping to get the picture.

"Alright, time to meet the boys," she said holding out her hand. At first Sakura hesitated but in the end accepted Botan's hand. "Sure"

(Sakura's POV)

Botan led me towards the table where all of them were seated. I sat between my sister Mara and Nanoha.

"Well, isn't it Ms. **Cherry**" said Slick as I sat down. "Geez, why would you hate such a cute-"

"Stop it" I said with a murderous tone. I was shaking because of fury, I hated that name, I hated it so much. I looked at my sisters hoping to get the hint.

"Uhhmm, I, we are sorry, but Kura is really serious, please don't mention that name again," explained Kiri. She looked at me and gave a slight smile. I mouthed her "thank you".

I cleared my throat, "I am sorry of my rudeness awhile ago, let me repeat myself. I am Sakura Amakura but you can call me for Kura for short."

My older sister, Hana smiled at me. "Alright, let me introduce you to Yusuke, she said as she motioned towards Slick; Kuwabara, the Elvis dude, Kurama, the prince, and Hiei, the crimson eyes. I nodded as she explained them to me and how they won the Dark tournament, defeated Sensui, and all their missions.

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked a voice coming from the door. I directed my eyes towards the source of the voice and there I saw Master Genkai. "Alright, now that we have finished our little chit-chat, let's get down to business."

No one said a word, letting Genkai to continue her lecture. "Hana, Kiri, Nanoha and Mara, she said as he looked at my olders sisters, you will go into Makai and enter your Kingdom once more. I believe it's already abandoned; hence, you will look for clues about your powers."

"When will we depart, Master Genkai?" asked Hana.

"Tomorrow, afternoon"

I saw my sisters nodded in unison as they stood up; my eyes widended, what about me? And so I quickly turned my attention to Genkai, who was now looking straight at me. I clenched my fist as I looked into her eyes. The question, "How about me?" was written all over my face.

Master Genkai sighed as I continued to stare at her straight on. "You will stay here, while one of the boys will guard you."

_Shit. I can't be alone with these guys. Yes, they may seem nice but I heard they killed a human being. And besides, why do I need a protector, I can protect myself._

I just closed my eyes to control myself from bursting into flames. "Who will guard me?" I simply asked.

"Sorry, school's begging me to return." explained Yusuke.

"Yeah, me too," yawned Kuwabara, then he quickly turned to Yukina and lovingly told her, but don't worry my love, I will back"

I then looked at the remaining candidates to become my guardian.

"I am sorry, but I need to check on my mother," said Kurama with a sad smile.

"Then it's settled, Hiei will look after you. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, you may leave tomorrow morning," said Master Genkai. "Now all of you need to have a shut-eye that means you too, pest" she added with a smirk as she patted my hair.

"Wow, never knew Genkai owned a dog," chuckled Yusuke. _Grrr, I hate that old lady. _"Goodnight, pooch," he yelled as he ran towards his room. I sighed, guess I'll have to punish him tomorrow morning.

I started to stand up when my sisters started to also pat my head.

"Night, Sakura"

"Nighty-night, sis"

"Sleep dreams, little girl"

"Don't pee in your PJs"

I growled as they scurried to their rooms. Why are they so…so…comforting. I sighed as I walked towards my room, they always tease me, humiliate me, pester me, but all of those are made out of love. My older sisters knew our situation, and so I think annoying me is the only way for me to ignore the problems we are facing. I touched the top of my head as I quietly said, "Good night, all of you."

(3rd POV)

Sakura then walked briskly towards her room; as she entered she saw her regular futon laid on the floor and her katana next to it. She grabbed it and started to walk up to her balcony. It was the only place where she can relax and remove all the worries from her mind.

She then removed her katana from its sheath, revealing the silvery sharpness of the blade and on one side, words were printed.

"**To my lovely daughter, may you always keep the flame in your heart ablaze"**

**Love, mommy 3**

She sighed as she slid down, sitting on the floor and leaning on the rails. _Why did you leave me mom? Why did you sacrifice yourself?_ When she felt tears forming at the tips of her eyes she quickly wiped it off. _The past is the past, Sakura. And it will always remain in the past._

Then she felt another's presence, Show yourself!"

"Hn. No need to be defensive, onna, a voice from the dark said. "I am just your guardian."

"What?" "Guardian?"

She examined the demon in front of her and to her surprise it was Hiei. He had spiky dark black hair and white highlights. She smiled a little; at least she is taller than him.

"Do not underestimate me, onna," threatened Hiei. "I can easily chop your height off in less than a second."

"Why you-" started Sakura but Hiei already disappeared.

_AAAArrgggg! Did he just insult me for being weak? I can't believe I am staying under the same roof with …THAT THING! _

Sakura made sure that her thoughts were read by the telepathic demon, she was eventually raising a challenge to him.

_Let's see what you're made of, Hiei_


End file.
